


Therapy

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sadstuck, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is a famous singer and does a cover inspired by the recent break up and affair from his long term boyfriemd Jake English.<br/>Sorry, not sorry.<br/>Requested by the beautiful anon from kansas. <br/>Song by all time low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

"This song is called therapy" he said into the Mic, the first opening notes had the fans go crazy and quiet down a bit so they could hear the songs low intro.

"As my ship went down, in a sea of sound, when I woke up alone I had everything" he sang, eyes scanning the crowd for the eyes he so desperately wanted to see, but didn't find them among the sea of Brown's, greens, and blues. He sighed into the next line of the song. Feeling a little mad at himself for looking for him. 

"A handful of moments I wish I could change, and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade" he blinked behind his glasses, cursing himself for the small excitement that formed in his stomach when he thought he caught a glance of him in the crowd. 

"In a city a fools, I was careful and cool, but the tore me apart like a hurricane. A handful of moments I wish I could chase, but I got carried away. Give me therapy" The eyes he had spent so much time searching for and trying to avoid locked with his, making his stomach do little betraying flips.

"I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy you where never a friend to me, you can choke on your misery" the song spilled out as he raised a middle finger high in the air, all in the crowd except for one repeating his actions, swaying arms and hands turned into a sea of middle fingers as the crowd began to sing along. The smile dropping from his face, He continued to watch the man in the crowd who had inspired this song choice.

"My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd, I think that keeping this up could be dangerous" he patted his chest twice over his heart, half for show and half to calm the erratic beating that thundered there.   
"I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone and the experts say I'm delirious" jungle green eyes filling up with sadness, their owner standing unswaying in the mass of bodies. The second chorus began to echo more emotion as he couldn't help but think back to how happy they where.  
Blinking tears back, thankful for his dark shades hiding his eyes, he leaned into the mic, staring down the man.

"Arrogant boy. Love yourself so no one has to, their better off without you, arrogant boy, cause a scene like your supposed to, they'll fall apart without you, your lucky if your memory remains" he sang out, trying to keep his voice steady as he tilted his head towards the door. With a noticeable sigh, he began backing towards the door, giving the Orange eyed man on stage one last apology filled glance before turning around to thrash through the thick threading of people.  
"Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you where never a friend to me" he made to the outside door where his boyfriend waited outside. A ciggerete in one hand, he glanced up and caught sight of the man just inside the doors. Jake turned around and gave one last glance at Dirk Strider, eyes still glued to him as the last line came.  
"You can keep all your memories"   
Jake choked a little and pushed through the door, walking over to his boyfriend, he laced his fingers with his, wishing it was Dirks hand. Peering up into grey eyes, the last notes of the song carried to Jake as he leaned his head on the other man's shoulder, the two of them walking away from the concert hall, Jake doing his best to leave his love for Dirk and his guilt of cheating behind as he and his new lover walked away into the cold December New York city night.


End file.
